The Grimm Sisters
by xXScarlettMastersXx
Summary: Auradon Prep is the school for the kids of legends. Their parents' stories are known through out the world and now it's home to a few villains' kids also. But the Isle kids are the least of Auradon's problems when two new girls becomes the Story Writers. If all legends that were and are to come are only bound in a book, what happens when the new Grimm tales are in control?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is that ScarlettMasters again! I really liked the movie Descendants so I thought 'Not like I have a life. Might as well make another** **fic." So this really last second and instantaneous because I legit just started writing this and finished it same day. I know I have a lot of stories to keep up with but I feel like I should post it while the Descendants are still hot news. At least to me. So, yeah , here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or it'd be pretty...different. Still love!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Auradon Prep. Evie and Mal were in front of the door while Ben stood behind Mal with her leaning against him.

Jay and Carlos had yet to appear, which meant they were either A) causing trouble B) about to cause trouble or C) only God knows.

Mal nuzzled Ben's chest as Evie continued to talk about her latest outfit and outing with Doug. The two had gotten closer since the corination incident last semester and were in a very open relationship.

She smiled at the thought of what her friends and her had done. This semester would now be opened to more kids from the Isle, not only to Auradon Prep but any school of their choosing in Auradon. Everything was finally going right.

So of course, everything was not going to last.

It wasn't until almost thirty minutes later did Carlos and Jay show up with Dude trotting faithfully behind. Ben had earlier left, needing to greet some new arrivals.

"Hey, what have you guys been up to?" Mal asked. Carlos was looking a bit flustered, and Jay was grinning so they could only assume the worse.

Carlos shrugged. "One of the new students couldn't find their way around so we gave them a litte tour." He said still not flushed. Jay grinned.

"Oh yes, they really enjoyed the tour but I think they enjoyed Carlos a litte bit more." Carlos turned a bit redder as the others laughed.

"Got a new girlfriend, eh?" Evie teased. He glared at her but didn't get a chance to answer as Chad brushed past him, knocking him back into a passing Audrey.

The girl gasped as the cup in her hand spilled onto her dress. Carlos turned around and grimaced. "Crap, Audrey! I'm so sorry," he rushed out.

The princess turned to glare at him, throwing her cup on the ground before storming up to the boy.

Mal and Evie stood taller behind him, for support, while Jay stood taller, ready for a fight.

"You!" Audrey screamed. "Why don't you go back to your stupid island, you worthless brat! Maybe if we're lucky, your villain mother will make you into one of those fur coats she likes so much!" The boy winced but glared back at her, hurt shinning in his eyes.

Before anyone could respond, a voice spoke up behind her. "Now is that anyway to talk to one of the saviors of Auradon.

They turned to see a girl with thick glasses and fierce brown eyes. She was dark skinned with wavy dark brown hair parted to one side. She wore a long sleeve collared grey shirt with a navy blue skirt over it. On the skirt of the dress, a silver chain hung and black combat boots rested on her feet.

Audrey scoffed. "Who even are you?" she asked. The girl glared, the giant books in her arms the only things keeping her from slapping the princess.

"The name's Arabelle." Audrey placed her hand on her hips. "And what's your parents' story?" The girl faltered. "I-I'm not a descendant."

Audrey's eyes widened before she stepped away in disgust. Chad, who stood nearby glared. "First those Isle kids and now random peasants! This place is going down hill fast!"

The girl glared at him before turning back to Audrey. "I'm not a descendant, but I have storywriter's magic." Audrey laughed. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It goes like this. I write or say something and it happens without a doubt." Audrey smiled uglily. "Really," she drawled. A small crowd was forming around them, boosting her confidence.

"Let me give you a preview," Arabelle said. "Once upon a time in the beautiful school of Auradon Prep, there was a princess among many others. She was very beautiful and favored colors white and pink-"

"Versus you're drab tones you're wearing." Arabelle ignored her.

"She was the daughter of," she squinted. "Sleeping Beauty." Audrey's eyebrows scrunched up. "How'd you know that?" The girl rolled her eyes. "The way you were glaring at the chick who is oviously Maleficent's kid even though you were mad at Cruella's kid.

"Anyways, back to the story. Unlike her mother, the princess was very rude. Riddled with jealousy of the people she thought were unworthy to be in her prescense, no matter what they did to prove they were more than so." As she talked, she waved her hands around, a blue mist following it, sparking.

"To prove and asert her dominance, she tried to put them down every time she could. Forgetting what a prince was really about, she became bitter."

She flicked her hand again, the mist spreading into the air. Audrey shuddered, but nothing happened. Audrey nervously laughed.

"Is that supposed to do something?" Arabelle smirked. "Only if it wasn't already true."

"Jealous princess, bitter princess. My, my, you spoiled princess. What did they ever do to you? Or is it only on your parents' behalf, you do what you do. My little princess, pretty little princess. You delicate little snowfake. There is no one else in this school who is so pathetic and so fake."

No one said anything at this point. They were staring at the girl. Her previously brown eyes was now a vibrant _glowing_ blue. The air around her shimmered a similar blue as she continued.

"One day, the fair princess pissed off the wrong girl. The girl warned her, but the princess didn't listen, too absorbed in herself. She angered her, not knowing the girl was a witch."

Those around her gasped, except for the Isle kids. Weren't witches evil?

"The witch chanted,'Princess, princess, on the ground. Real courage you have not found. So until you find friends, who care, your life you'll live up in the air'

As she said this, Audrey was thrown into the air by an invisible force. She was kept there, hovering. Looking up, the girl grimaced. "Luckly she was wearing shorts under her dress." Audrey jumped as the clothing suddenly appeared.

Mal muttered. "Considering she wasn't wearing one before."

Arabelle stopped. Audrey still hanging in the air, hanging on to the Beast statue, one hand on her crown to keep it from falling off.

"The story doesn't end until I say it does. So until I hear an apology to-" She was interrupted by Fairy Godmother coming out of the building calling her name.

"Arabelle?" she called, still not noticing the scene. The girl in question cursed under her breathe before muttering something and flicking more magic into the air.

Audrey began to fall before she was an inch off the ground. She dropped the rest of the way and Arabelle ran up to her as if to help her.

"Dear! What happened?" Fairy Godmother gushed. Arabelle looked up as if surprised by her appearance. The chain on her dress turned into a brown belt on her waist and her boots into black modest heels.

"Sorry Mrs. Fairy Godmother?" she said innocently. "Oh, I lost you for a second there. We can finish our tour. Your sister is already in your room," Arabelle smiled. "It's fine. Carlos and Jay finished showing me around."

Godmother smiled before noticing Audrey. "Audrey? What are you doing on the ground?"

Audrey went to answer but was beat by the new girl. "I'm not sure. I saw her trip and was worried she hurt herself." Mal nodded, impressed by her acting skills. "Definitely," she added.

"Oh, okay,"she said as they helped the princess stand up. "Well, let me introduce you to our new student, Arabelle Grimm. She is the daughter of one of the Grimm brothers. She is to be the new Story Writer. A high position in our society that few can fill." Behind her, the girl smiled viciously.

"Well, since you seem set, I must go. Have a good day." With that, she took off. As she left the belt turned back to a chain, but the shoes stayed. The girl grinned at the terrified princess in front of her.

"And if you're wondering that means I'll be writing the stories of the heroes to come and the rest of the current heroes' future. Including yours." she smiled sweetly at them, glancing briefly at a frozen Chad before she walked past the other girl.

"See you around," she threw over her shoulder before finally disappearing into the building and out of sight.

Audrey ran in the opposite direction while Chad stood there looking a bit green.

Mal and Evie smirked at the two rotten royals while Carlos grinned widely, looking to where the girl disappeared. Jay just laughed.

"I think I'm going to like that Arabelle Grimm."

xXxXxXx

Penelope Grimm was bored. She was sitting in her room, playing with her story magic while waiting on her slow twin. Where was she? Penelope sat up on her new bedspread, looking at the new room.

When she had first come in it looked like a dollhouse. The walls had a wooden look while the beds were set with frills. The desks were on one side of the room would have been fine if not for the pink lining along with the pink lightbulb in the lamp. Even the couches were pink with cute sweet fluffy pillows. The floor rug was. Hot. Pink.

It was too much.

Now the room had bunk beds like the ones she had at home. The bed spreads were purple and blue with plain white pillows. There wasn't really anything special about the desks and lamp light was changed to a regular bulb. The couch was just tan and the floor rug was blue. She did add a nice diamond chandelier (fake, of course).

She nodded, proud of her work. She got up to...do something when the door opened. Ara slipped through the door, books in arm. Penelope frowned. "What happened to the shoes?"

"No hello?" she snarked. Rolling her eyes, Penelope complied. "Now, serious. I liked those shoes." she said flopping back on her bed. "Well, I landed in some trouble, but I got out of it!" she rushed seeing her sister perk up. Her sister growled.

She stood up with her arms crossed. Arabelle did the same. Standing like this, they looked like mirror images. The only difference between them being Penelope's hazel eyes and Arabelle's brown. At the moment Penelope's hair was in a ponytail, revealing the two earpieces she had in her lobe along with the one where it traditionally sat. She was wearing black pants, but had on a shirt similar to Arabelle's dress. Her chain was on the opposite side of Ara's and her combat boots were heeled.

Arabelle sighed. "Not now, Nelly." Frowning, Penelope backed off. Arabelle smiled at her sister before walking over to the closet. "Is this how the room originally looked? Because it was a lot pinker in the picture."

Penelope pouted and crossed her arms. "Ara, you know and I know that there wasn't a chance in hell I was staying in a pink infested room like this was. It's not right." Her sister laughed, making her smile.

"Whatever, Nel. You ready for school?" Penelope groaned. "Don't remind me." Ara walked out in pajamas before throwing her sister's sleeping clothes at her. "Well, don't worry. I made sure you were ready." She stopped to push here sister off the bed before heading over to the window. It was already getting dark and the stars were coming out.

Picking herself off the ground, Nel started getting ready for bed. "What are we doing tonight?" she asked, pulling her legs through her shorts. "Movies, candy, gaming, what else?" her sister responded.

Ten minutes later, they were curled on the couch, versing each other. "So why were you late? Who was trouble?" Nel asked, slashing at her sister's avatar. Ara dodged. "Nothing much. Pretty little princess was just being a pain." Spinning, she moved to kicked her sister's avatar, making it fly back into a dumpster.

Nel frowned at the GAME OVER flashing on the screen. "You do the flying story we came up with?" Her sister nodded, getting off the platform. She climbed to the top bunk, curling under the sheets. Nel settled on the bottom.

They sat in silence before Nel broke the silence. "Do you think we'll fit in?" she asked. Her sister didn't answer, but she knew she had heard. "I don't know," she sighed. "I made quite the scene today." "You mean yesterday. It's past twelve by now." "Okay, then yesterday."

Turning to look over the edge, she smiled at her sister, sticking her hand out. There was a glowing blue cresent moon in the middle of her palm. A blue spark floated in front of it. Penelope brought her hand up too. There was an orange sun shining on her hand. A similar colored spark merged with her sister's blue.

"Worst comes to worst, we'll have each other."

* * *

 **Okay, that's all! Tell me what y'all thought, good or bad. Ciao for now!**

 **~xXScarlettMastersXx**

 **Review, por favor?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet the Other One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants...sadly**

* * *

Arabelle walked back to her room.

She was tired and worn out and sleep was necessary.

She had walked the entire campus in search of the library, which she still failed to find. Stopping in front of her room, she could hear the music pulsing from the other side. She sighed as she pushed the door open.

The room had originally looked like most other girl rooms at Auradon Prep, which is to say bright, frilly, and pink. It had not stayed that way.

The walls still had their wooden appearance, but the light pink couch had been replaced with a tan couch. The beds had been transformed into one massive bunk bed and in the corner of the room where the bean bags had been were two purple hanging chairs, attached to the ceiling.

Where the other bed had been was now replaced with another desk. The giant armoire sat in the back of the room along with a purple trunk that was lined with leather strapes.

Across from the couch, the tv and speakers were blaring some rock music. A girl danced in the middle of the living room, rocking back and forth. She looked up when Arabelle walked through and smirked, and switched off the music.

"How was the tour, nerd?" Arabelle moaned. She turned to the other girl, shaking her head in mock annoyance, dropping her books.

"How did you get out of the tour again?" The other girl smirked. "I'm Penelope Grimm. I'm just amazing like that."

Arabelle walked into the kitchen and began raiding the cupboards. She pulled out the supplies for a sandwich. The girl turned around to stare at her from the back of the couch. Arabelle ignored her.

"So anything interesting happen?" she said casually. Arabelle stiffened for a moment before continuing with her sandwich.

"Nothing of importance," she said finally. Penelope narrowed her eyes before standing. She strod over to Arabelle, stopping in front of the bed. Arabelle sighed and met her halfway.

They stared at each other, acting as each others mirror.

They were both the same height. They shared the same facial features the same olive pale skin and silky dark brown hair. That's where the similarities stopped.

While Arabelle's hair was long, flowing past her shoulders and to the middle of her back, the other girl's hair was stiled in a sort of short bob and had red streaks running through it. While Arabelle had coffee brown eyes, the other girl's were as blue as the sky.

Arabelle looked away first, rolling her eyes before striding past her.

"Drop it, Penelope. Nothing real went down." She walked over to the dresser and began to undress. Penelope scoffed.

"Oh, please. If it was nothing then you're magic wouldn't still be pushing like it is. And I know it is. I can _feel_ it."

Arabelle ignored her. She grabbed her meal before climbing on top of the top bunk.

Her sister joined her a few minutes later after donning on her own night clothes.

She peered at her but didn't push. If it was really that bad, then she would have said something.

"So, Ara, meet anyone interesting? New books?" she asked. Her sister nodded, eyes lighting up. And the gossip spilled. Villains kids being nicer than the heros' brats. The amazing collection of books on all different types of magic and om-double g spells.

By the time, Ara looked up, her sister was half asleep.

She smiled and pushed her towards the ladder. "Go on. Remember tomorrow is our official first day. Introduction and all." Penelope groaned.

"Don't remind me," she muttered before slipping down the sat there for a moment. The quiet soothing them to sleep.

Penelope spoke. "Do you think it'll go well?" Ara stared at the ceiling and shrugged. "I don't know, but they have to."

She leaned over the edge and looked at her sister. "Does it matter though? We're the Grimms and that's all that matters." She stretched her hand out.

Penelope smirked. "Damn right." She reached out too and grasped her sister's wrist. A glowing blue moon gleamed at her wrist while an orange sun shone on hers.

xXxXxXx

"Hello? Hellooooo?"

A pounding on the door woke Penelope up. She looked up at her sister, who continued to snore on the top bunk.

Groaning, she slid out of bed. Whoever was on the other side of the door better have a peace offering or death would be had.

The pounding got louder. "I'm coming!" she yelled. On the other side of the door stood a tall boy. He wore a bright blue jacket that was almost as bright as his smile.

Great. A peppy person in the morning. What could possibly be better?

The boy smiled at him and she almost had to go back for her glasses. She finally realized the glare was coming from crown that sat on his head. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," he said, waving. "My name's Ben. Sorry I didn't get to see you and your sister yesterday. There were a lot of kids flooding in."

"That's great, but is there any reason you're waking us up at," she glanced at the clock and groaned,"at five thirty in the morning?"

The prince (or was it king now?) blushed before pushing on. "I thought I'd wake you in time to get ready for breakfast. Also since I didn't get the chance to meet you, I thought I might pop by a bit early and walk you to the dinning hall."

She stared at him stone faced, making Ben uncomfortable. Finally she sighed. "Okay, you hop by in an hour or so, we'll be ready." Without waiting for an answer, she slammed the door, turning to her still sleeping twin.

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to get ready.

After she was ready and Ara had finally gotten up (only a little magic required), they both set to pack their bags as a knock came from the door.

Arabelle opened it this time. On the other side was not only Ben but also Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. The girl blinked then blushed. "Umm, hi?"

Penelope came up behind her, blinking at the crowd before them. Mal's brows furrowed. "There are two of you?" she asked. Evie elbowed her in the gut, but the twins just laughed (Penlope) and blushed (Arabelle).

"Well, I think we should head out," Ben said, herding them towards the cafeteria. Introductions and reenactments of the day before were made.

Penelope and Arabelle looked at each other then the group that had swept them up. It looked like it was going to be okay after all.

Didn't it always?

* * *

 **Hey, guys! So this was written pretty late because procrastination! Well, sorry for any mistakes made (probably a lot) and hopefully it wasn't too bad!**

 **Please review and tell me what you guys think on what should be down and so forth!**

 **~SM**


End file.
